


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by Skylark, Swiftling (Skylark)



Series: SASO 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Explicit Consent, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partying, Public Display of Affection, Threesome - M/M/M, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Swiftling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo grins when he hears Bokuto's low whistle. "Dibs," he says.</p><p>"No way, man," Bokuto retorts beside him. "Race you."</p><p>Kuroo shakes his head. He loves competition as much as Bokuto does, but—"We'll just scare him off if we do that," Kuroo points out, bumping his shoulder companionably against Bokuto's. "I've got a better idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2585358#cmt2585358): "I'm too hot, hot damn / Call the police and the fireman"

"Who is  _that?_ " Kuroo murmurs.  
  
Bokuto glances up from his drink to see Kuroo nod at the door. Newly arrived to the party is a man whose broad shoulders fit too well beneath his dark t-shirt. He shifts his weight from side to side, fidgeting as he scans the room.  
  
Kuroo grins when he hears Bokuto's low whistle. "Dibs," he says.  
  
"No way, man," Bokuto retorts beside him. "Race you."  
  
Kuroo shakes his head. He loves competition as much as Bokuto does, but—"We'll scare him off if we do that," Kuroo points out, bumping his shoulder companionably against Bokuto's. "I've got a better idea."  
  
"O ho?"  
  
Kuroo doesn't elaborate immediately. Instead he stares at the newcomer, waiting until the weight of his gaze draws the man's attention, and gives him a mysterious smile.  
  
The man looks unimpressed rather than seduced. Kuroo blinks, his smile fading. He's perfected that smirk through hours of practice in the mirror (more time than Bokuto officially  _knows_  about, since he's only caught him at it twice, but probably as much time as Bokuto suspects). It usually gets him an answering blush at the least.  
  
The man's expression changes when he sees Kuroo's crestfallen look. He seems amused now, which is something Kuroo can work with. After a moment of thought, a smile returns to Kuroo's face.   
  
He nudges Bokuto's shoulder, an obvious "hey-look" gesture. "I'm looking, I'm looking," Bokuto replies, impatient. "What's your idea?"  
  
The man turns away when he sees Bokuto's openly approving once-over, pressing his lips together to try and hide his smile. Bokuto's unpracticed honesty usually nets the ones that Kuroo's slick charm can't. Yeah, this will totally work.  
  
"I wouldn't mind sharing," Kuroo says.   
  
Bokuto's smile is as sharp as Kuroo's is slow. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." It wouldn't be the first time, anyway.   
  
Bokuto laughs and turns, swiping Kuroo's untouched drink off the counter. "Let's go then!"  
  
"I was going to drink that," Kuroo complains, but he follows in Bokuto's wake as he beelines across the room. The man holds his ground, watching with patient amusement as they approach.  
  
"You thirsty?" Bokuto says, offering the pilfered drink.  
  
"Not as much as some people here," the man replies.  
  
Kuroo snorts, and Bokuto's head tips back with a delighted laugh. Grinning openly now, the man reaches to take the drink from Bokuto's hand.  
  
They might as well make introductions. "I'm Kuroo. This is Bokuto. Are you new in town?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." The man shrugs, taking a drink. "I'm Sawamura."  
  
"I hope you're planning to stay a while," Kuroo says. "Tokyo's a pretty fun place."  
  
"And I bet you know all the best spots, do you."  
  
Kuroo holds his gaze without saying anything. Beside him, Bokuto waggles his eyebrows.  
  
Sawamura rolls his eyes. "Are you guys always this obvious, or is it just me?"  
  
"You're hot," Kuroo says easily, watching the way Sawamura's eyes widen, the way he rocks back on his heels. "You know it, I know it, my friend here knows it. Why beat around the bush?"  
  
Sawamura blinks at them both, stunned into a short silence. "Jesus," he mutters, "I just got here." His voice is gruff with embarrassment.  
  
Bokuto throws his arm around Sawamura's shoulders. "Hey, we can show you around if you want!" he says, "how about that, huh? You wanna dance?"  
  
Sawamura frowns at first before he catches sight of the drink in his hand. Then he sighs, shaking his head with bemusement. "What the hell. Sure, one dance."  
  
"Awesome," Bokuto says, and then he's pulling Sawamura step by step towards the dance floor. "Show me your moves, man!"  
  
Sawamura follows his lead. Kuroo brings up the rear, hooking his fingers into Sawamura's back belt loops just before he moves out of reach. "What," he says when Sawamura gives him a suspicious glance. "I don't want to lose you guys."  
  
"Uh-huh," is Sawamura's response, but then Kuroo is taking Sawamura's drink so it doesn't spill and Bokuto is winding his arms around Sawamura's waist. They're on the floor now, and anything else they could say is drowned out by the throbbing beat.  
  
Sawamura's movements are a little stilted at first. He's not bad at dancing, just shy, which seems as good a reason as any for Kuroo to help loosen things up. Kuroo sets the drink down to be forgotten on the nearest shelf before resting his hands on Sawamura's shoulders.  
  
Sawamura tenses at once and Kuroo digs his fingers in, moving the pressure down his shoulders to his (gorgeous) biceps and slipping off his elbows. "Relax," he says.  
  
Bokuto's rocking his hips to the beat, his low hold on Sawamura's waist slowly pulling him into sync. Sawamura turns his head to speak to Kuroo and they're barely inches apart like this, god, he's even hotter up close. "People are staring," he shouts.  
  
Kuroo laughs. "We haven't even done anything yet."  
  
"Haven't even—" he starts, incredulous, but Sawamura's words cut off when Kuroo drapes himself against Sawamura's back. The motion presses Bokuto's fingers against Kuroo's stomach. Kuroo's hands roam lower, dragging across the jean-clad tension of Sawamura's thighs and feeling the strength there.  
  
"Come on, country boy," Kuroo purrs into his ear. "Show us what you've got."  
  
Sawamura's holding his weight away from both of them, tense and considering. Bokuto slides his hands between them both, mapping out Daichi's back muscles, pulling Kuroo's shirt up. "You gonna dance or what?" Bokuto says, eyes flashing with challenge and joy. They're similar emotions for Bokuto sometimes. "Lemme kiss you if you're not. What do you say, huh?"  
  
Kuroo watches a blush spread across Sawamura's cheek. "You guys are ridiculous," he grumbles.  
  
"That's not a no," Kuroo points out. "If you don't want to, just say so and we'll stop. No hard feelings either way. But if you want to," Kuroo says, and now _he's_  the one challenging Daichi, slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt, "stop dragging your feet. At this rate I'm gonna be retired before we get to the good part."  
  
Sawamura snorts but still doesn't move. He's obviously thinking. Bokuto and Kuroo wait for him to reach a conclusion, the dancing crowd moving around them like a stream around a stepping stone.   
  
Kuroo meets Bokuto's gaze over Sawamura's shoulder. Bokuto's huffing a little, antsy and eager, his eyes flashing gold even in the low light. Kuroo wants to kiss him, suddenly.  
  
He doesn't get to. Deliberately, Sawamura leans in to kiss Bokuto's mouth. Bokuto makes a surprised noise, almost a chirp, and presses forward with an easy, open hunger. He ends up pushing Sawamura's weight back against Kuroo, who chuckles and lets his hands slide up under Sawamura's shirt. Yeah, that's a six pack. Kuroo can't remember the last time he got this lucky.  
  
"Sawamura," Kuroo murmurs, "you are a gift."  
  
Sawamura breaks the kiss, making Bokuto gasp. "Call me Daichi," is the reply, and his voice is rough in a way that drops straight through Kuroo's stomach. "You gonna take me home or what?"  
  
Bokuto's head has dropped to rest against Daichi's shoulder, his fingers fisted tight in the folds of his shirt. "Please," Bokuto whines.  
  
"They're probably gonna call the cops on us for disorderly conduct anyway," he laughs. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
